Palabras Mudas- Porta ft Gema
by Valeri Riffin
Summary: Hola primer song-fic que escribo en mi vida :3 No apto para personas sencibles... Si lo lees y lloras... ¡Me hago responsable!


Soy Laney Penn ha pasado un año desde ese trágico día... Ese día que perdi aquello que yo mas quería... Al amor de mi vida... Corey Jaron Riffin... Terriblemente no existe final feliz en esta historia...

* * *

**(Corey)**_** Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo **_  
_**Aunque a veces lo dudes, Cada discusión nos hizo mas fuertes, **_  
_**no fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti **_  
_**ni ante la muerte. Nada fue tu culpa amor **_  
_**Nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar mas **_  
_**hazlo por mi por favor. Pienso y pensaré **_  
_**que fui un idiota, lo daría todo **_  
_**tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota **_  
_**Ahora no puedo, desespero joder, que duro resulta **_  
_**estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca **_  
_**El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento **_  
_**que me pueda separar de ti, No sin que antes puedas sentir **_  
_**mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla **_  
_**Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro **_  
_**Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día **_  
_**Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedas ser mía.**_

* * *

Hace un año Grojband se volvió una de las mejores bandas de peacville... Un concierto de Grojband... Fue memorable... Pero no en el buen sentido...  
El tiempo... Solo hace que me duela mas... ¡Te extraño Corey me haces mucha falta!... ¡Lo lamento!... Quisiera tanto haber sido yo y no tu mi Core...

* * *

**(Corey)****_ Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo _**  
**_yéndome yo tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedao' _**  
**_mudas, confía en mi, he oído decir por ahí que el tiempo _**  
**_todo lo cura, sentí el dolor solo un instante, ese _**  
**_instante ya te anhelaba. tantas cosas por decirte _**  
**_tanto tiempo nos quedaba, cuando todo se acaba _**  
**_cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, asusta saber _**  
**_que lo que mas quieres lo puedes perder. _**  
**_Joder, dame una ultima oportunidad, no lo puedo aceptar _**  
**_Solo pido un día mas. De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos _**  
**_El dolor de ver con tus propios ojos como se derrumba tu mundo _**  
**_No llores, No voy a dejarte sola, me oyes? _**  
**_Te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores _**  
**_Aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía _**  
**_Y he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería._**

* * *

Corey y yo eramos novios exactamente ese día cumplíamos un año... Otra discusión lo único que me faltaba...  
Fue una pelea como las otras sin embargo... No fue lo peor de esa noche...  
Una llamada... Unos segundos... Todo tan repentino que no supe reaccionar pues mi corazón... Se había partido a la mitad...  
Lloraba... Perdí mi alma en ese instante... No supe que hacer  
Veía nuestras fotos... Llorando... Como alma en pena...  
-Lo siento Core...-Dije entre lágrimas tomando una cuchilla...

(Mente de Corey: Mi Lanes lo lamento... No te dejare sola... Perdoname... Ese día fue mi culpa...)

* * *

**(Corey)_ No sé que esta pasando, tampoco se donde estoy _**  
**_me siento solo, como si ya no supiera ni quien soy _**  
**_Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado_**  
**_No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado. _**  
**_No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo _**  
**_no podía creer este destino cruel que me enveneno _**  
**_Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada_**  
**_Vi tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada _**  
**_Lagrimas caen de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos _**  
**_Seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazon _**  
**_roto. Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y que te cuide _**  
**_VIVE!, Tan solo te pido que no me olvides _**  
**_Se que no hay salida y que ya es tarde, _**  
**_Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde _**  
**_y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería _**  
**_Joder, deja esa cuchilla me dijiste que no lo harías! _**  
**_Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado_**  
**_No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado _**  
**_Y las veo junto a ti, que estas a mi lado ahora _**  
**_con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran._**

* * *

Nunca olvidare ese día... Llovía como nunca... Jamas creí que todo acabaría así... Perdí al amor de mi vida... En un par de segundos... Mi alma estaba destrozada... Y mi corazón... Se fue con el...

* * *

**_ Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mi, _**  
**_que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir._**

* * *

Esa pelea... Ese día... Ese año... Ese concierto... Pero lo peor de todo fue esa llamada... Esa llamada... Eso fue lo peor de todo... Se que el me odiaría por cortarme pero... Lo lamento...  
Laney: Bueno?  
¿?: Usted es Laney Penn  
Laney: Si...  
¿?: En joven Riffin tuvo un accidente...  
Laney: Que?!  
¿?: Lo lamento...-Esas palabras que me partieron el corazón... Ese par de palabras que pronuncio al final... Esas simples palabras que lograron acabar conmigo...- Ha muerto...

* * *

**¡Matenme! Ya se me pase pero... Estaba escuchando la canción cuando vino esto a mi mentesita retorcida... Aparte quiero criticas porque... No se como quedo mi Song-Fic es el primero que escribo así que necesito mejorar ^^ porque a pesar de mis dos fics sigo siendo una novata escribiendo **  
**¿Y mis otros fics? Pues el siguiente que suba sera "El show de Grojband" porque ya tengo gran parte escrita pero no puedo decir un día exacto porque no he escrito mucho en estos días porque estoy de vacaciones viajando y... Este lo escribí en el camino... De hecho ya entre a la escuela asi que tendre mas problemas para seguir pero prometo actualizar! así que bueno me despido**  
**CHAO CHAO /(*w*)\**


End file.
